The present invention is related to storage and support devices for handheld articles having electrically heated elements and, more particularly, to a stand for a hair curling iron, hair curling brush or the like.
Some home health and beauty appliances, such as hair curling irons have electric heating elements. After used, these appliances are, however, generally placed on counter or storage spaces where there is a possibility of them being inadvertently knocked from the counter and consequently damaged. Moreover, there is the fact that the heating element associated with the curling iron must cool so as to allow placing it on a counter space or the like. Furthermore, a curling iron is typically heated to temperatures of about 200.degree. F. in order to function properly. Known curling irons, however, are cooled by exposure to ambient air. Consequently, time is a requirement for the heating element to cool before it can be left unattended. This can be a considerable drawback for persons who are rushed for time. In addition, there are the possibilities of heated curling irons falling from their supporting surface and striking heat combustible materials or even being touched by the user or a child with resulting flesh burns or the like. Moreover, from an aesthetic and convenience standpoint it is desireable to have the curling iron neatly and easily stored. Also significant is the desire to produce such a device in a simple and economical manner.
There have been a number of prior approaches in this field, such as shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,964,708; 4,103,145; 4,308,878 and Des. 305,944.